1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of apparatus and methods for using light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other light sources to generate predetermined wide profile two dimensional illumination patterns using a light source which has been optically modified to provide a corresponding wide profile beam or a flat array of multiple ones of such modified light sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The initial investment cost of LED illumination is expensive using cost per lumen as the metric when compared with traditional lighting means. While this may change over time, this high cost places a premium on collection and distribution efficiency of the LED optical system. The more efficient the system, the better the cost-benefit comparison with traditional illumination means, such as incandescent, fluorescent and neon.
A traditional solution for generating broad beams with LEDs is to use one or more reflectors and/or lenses to collect and then spread the LED energy to a desired beam shape and to provide an angled array of such LEDs mounted on a curved fixture. For example, street light illumination patterns conventionally are defined into five categories, Types I-V. Type I is an oblong pattern on the street with the light over the center of the oblong. Type II is a symmetric four lobed pattern with the light over the center of the lobed pattern. Type III is a flattened oblong pattern with the light near the flattened side of the oblong. Type IV is parabolic pattern with a flattened base with the light near the flattened base. Type V is a circular pattern with the light over the center of the circle. Any asymmetric aspect of these categorical patterns is obtained by mounting the light sources in a curved armature or fixture. By curving or angling the fixture to point the LEDs or light sources in the directions needed to create a broad or spread beam onto a surface, such as a street, a portion of the light is necessarily directed upward away from the street into the sky.
Hence, all airplane passengers are familiar with the view of a lighted city at night on approach. This often dazzling display is largely due to street lights and more particularly to street lights that have canted fixtures to create spread beams and hence collectively direct a substantial amount of light skyward. In an efficiently lighted city, the city would appear much darker to aircraft, because the street lights should be shining only onto the street and not into the sky. The dazzling city lights seen from aircraft and hill tops may be romantic, but represent huge energy losses, unnecessary fuel usage, and tons of unnecessary green house gas emissions from the electrical plants needed to generate the electricity for the wasted misdirected light.
Another technique is to use a collimating lens and/or reflector and a sheet optic such as manufactured by Physical Devices Corporation to spread the energy into a desired beam. A reflector has a predetermined surface loss based on the metalizing technique utilized. Lenses which are not coated with anti-reflective coatings also have surface losses associated with them. The sheet material from Physical Devices Corporation has about an 8% loss.
One example of prior art that comes close to a high efficiency system is the ‘Side-emitter’ device sold by Lumileds as part of their LED packaging offerings. However, the ‘side-emitter’ is intended to create a beam with an almost 90 degree radial pattern, not a forward beam. It has internal losses of an estimated 15% as well. Another Lumileds LED, commonly called a low dome or bat wing LED, has a lens over the LED package to redirect the light, but it is to be noted that it has no undercut surface in the lens for redirecting the light from the LED which is in the peripheral forward solid angle. Similarly, it is to be noted that the conventional 5 mm dome lens or packaging provided for LEDs lacks any undercut surface in the dome at all.
What is needed is an device that creates a wide angle beam, even the possibility of a radially asymmetric beam, that can be created with a design method that allows the designer to achieve a smooth beam profile which is not subject to the inherent disadvantages of the prior art.